Prologue: Past Problems Bring Future Choices
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: This is the prologue for the story of the same name. How did Temari and Itachi get together? how did his love become so violent and how violent was it? ABUSE FICABUSE FIC ABUSE FIC DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! TemaXItach
1. Forever and Ever

Prologue: Past Problems Bring Future Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing….except the legal rights to this story…

"So this is love." she said as she wiped the fresh blood from her lip. She touched her head as it ached from the pain. Lifting her arm even hurt, it could have been broken. The beaten kunoichi laid on the ground slumped over. She coughed as more blood came out of her mouth. She was now tasting the metal type taste of it, she hated it. This time she didn't know what it was for, normally he'd do it if she burnt his dinner or didn't do what he asked. This time he just came at her for no reason. Maybe he was mad about something else, she had no clue what it could be this time but it was bad.

As she coughed a little bit he appeared before her in the doorway, he looked down at her. The kunoichi looked up with tears in her eyes searching his expression for an answer, nothing was there. "What's wrong Ita-" Her sentence was halted once he smacked her across her face with a painful force causing her to hit the hard wooden floor. She cradled her face and inched her way away from him. He looked at her and laughed, he then pulled out a small metal flask, it was full of sake. She feared her life now as she knew how violent he could get with sake in his blood.

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?" he asked full of anger. "Do what Itachi sama?" she asked terrified what he'd do to her. He picked her up off the floor and tossed the sake aside. The sake spilled all over. "I'm not good enough for you or something?" he asked looking into her jade eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Who was that guy over here today helping you train?" "Nobody…" Itachi grasped the blonde kunoichi's arms tighter and tighter and shoved her against the closet door. "Tell me who he was or else!" Temari looked away from his fierce eyes as he questioned her.

"Tell me!" he demanded raising his voice shaking her. "I was in the house all day! It was no one!" she shouted back. He simply laughed at her. "Foolish girl. Why did I ever pick a bitch like you?" he said looking away. Temari's eyes were full of tears to hear those words towards her. He looked back at her with that sinister smirk across his face. He enjoyed her fear, it made him laugh. "Look at you, why did I even waste my time on you? You can't do anything right." he began letting go of her and walking towards the other side of the room. "You can't cook that well or do anything I tell you."

Temari fell to the ground and drew her knees to her chest then tilted over and hit the hard floor beneath her. She was sobbing the whole time. "When I saw you I thought you'd always be by my side and be there when I needed you. But know…but know all you do is lie and cheat on me! All you're good for is your body! You're worthless….just like that weak clan I once known!" he shouted at her as he ran over to her. Temari struggled to get up in time and run away but all she managed to do was stand up.

Itachi grabbed her by her arm and slammed her already bruised and beaten body against the wall. He followed up by grasping her neck with his right hand pushing her against the wall more. He was inches away from her face as he tightened his grip on her. "You are exactly like that weak ass clan, aren't you?" he asked. "No…" she muttered out diverting her attention away from his eyes. "Yes you are! You are exactly like them!" he smacked the blonde in the face leaving a mark. "So you were cheating on me huh? You were sharing this body with someone else?" he asked abruptly. "No Itachi sama!" she tried to pull away. "No I think you were weren't you?"

Itachi began forcing his kisses on Temari's face. "You remember what I told you don't you Temari san? You are all mine." he said forcing his kisses on her once more. She tried her hardest to reject them but he was stronger than her and overpowered her. "You don't want my kisses Temari san?" All she could do was cry because she hated when he'd act like this. He gave her a small smile then pulled her towards the bedroom. "No Itachi sama! Please no!" she shouted. He ignored her request and continued to drag her down the hall. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she shouted. He just pulled her further no matter how much she tried to fight against him, it didn't phase him at all.

He opened the door to the bedroom and grabbed her by her wrist. "No!" she shouted. He nearly threw her on the bed as he climbed atop her continuing to force his kisses all over her. Itachi removed the kunoichi's dress by ripping it off her. Temari covered her sensitive parts but he moved her hands and removed her bra and panties. "I love you Temari san." he said still kissing her. Temari tried and struggled to get him off her but it didn't work. "Tell me you love me Temari san." he said with a heavy tone. Temari gasped for breath but didn't dare look into his eyes. Itachi noticed this and smacked her in the face. "Tell me you love me." he said in a harsher tone than before. "I…love…you Itachi sama."

"I told you Temari that I love you more than anything and I don't want you to leave me ok?" Temari looked at him as there was a silence amongst them. Temari nodded her head but she realized his guard was down slightly so she decided to make a move. Temari smacked him in the face and pushed him as hard as she could to get away but once she rolled off the bed and hit the floor he was already ahead of her. Itachi stood by the door inches away from her once she stood up. Temari panicked. "How dare you think you was going to get away." he said.

"Why would you hit me like that? I thought you loved me?" Temari was standing there naked as Itachi watched her every move. Without warning he pulled her back onto the bed and forced her down. Itachi forced his way inside her as she kicked and scream for him to stop, he didn't. Temari was defeated as the person she loved the most had his way with her, she hated it so much. There was nothing Temari could do, she loved Itachi she needed him although this is what she went through day in and out. She hated it, she hated him, she hated herself.

About two hours later Temari was in the bathroom nursing her wounds as Itachi was in the living room talking to his associates as if nothing had happened. Temari was to remain out of sight whenever they were around and she did just that. She stayed inside the bathroom for the entire thirty minutes wrapped in a robe looking at herself in the mirror. "Why do I have to go through this? I don't want this anymore but I do love him." she thought. She then got a thought as she wanted to desperately escape his pain. She slightly opened the door to hear if they were still talking, they were. She crept into the bedroom and searched for something to change into, she then went inside the closet and quietly got a bag. Once she put it on the bed she took some clothes out of the drawers and when she turned to go back to the drawer there was Itachi standing right there. Temari jumped.

"Well where are you going this time of night?" he asked. "No where." she said in a tone close to Hinata's. "Doesn't look like it. I told you Temari san I love you and don't want you too leave me and I'll be sure that you never do." "No! No!" she shouted at him. He grabbed her and dragged her to the den. He pulled out a syringe filled with some type of liquid and stabbed it into her arm. She struggled to get away but once the medicine took effect she was out cold. Temari laid there as Itachi stroked her cheek. He did some quick hand signs then yelled out some unknown jutsu. Suddenly the room seemed to collapse inward as some of his chakra invaded her body. "I told you no one else will ever have you." he said. Within moments he finished this unknown technique. He looked at her then took her to the bedroom.

"I told you Temari that no one else will have you. I put some of my chakra inside your body not to mention some other things from that syringe as well. So now when you try to leave me I'll always be there. I'll have the sense that you're trying to leave me and you'll hate the consequences. You will fall violently ill and the medicine to cure you is in this small tube." he told her unconscious body as he held it in his hands. "I'm the only one that has it as well. This technique is my special way of checking on you without being there. I told you Temari san if I can't have you no one else will." he kissed her forehead and left the room. "Sweet dreams Temari san."

T. B. C.


	2. Welcome back now, what do you want?

Prologue: Past Problems Bring Future Choices

Temari had awaken the next morning with a pounding headache. She looked over to the window but the morning light aggravated her headache more. She looked to her left to see Itachi asleep. She then felt unimaginable pain in her left arm, she grabbed it. "What is this?" she said. She couldn't see anything because the wound was so far out of her eye sight. She wanted to go and look to see what it was but she couldn't, she wasn't allowed. Itachi made it a strict rule that she wasn't allowed to leave the room or the bed for that matter until he woke up.

"Damn it!" she swore under her breath as the pain began to get worse and worse. She felt as if her arm was getting stiff. "What is wrong with it?" she said cradling it. Her head was pounding then suddenly all the wounds on her body from their previous fight over came her. "I have to see what's going on." she thought. Temari looked at Itachi once more to ensure that he was asleep, he was. She softly rolled over and moved the blanket back. Just as she was about to turn her body to get up she was stopped, Itachi grabbed her wrist with such a painful force.

"Where are you going huh?" he asked looking directly at the ceiling not even looking her in the eye. He was holding her left wrist the pain from the syringe was already sending a feeling up and down her arm. He squeezed her wrist tighter and tighter. "No where." she said. "Don't seem like it to me. Now you know that Temari san isn't suppose to leave the bed before Itachi right?" he said continuing the pressure. "Hai Itachi sama." "You know what happens when Temari doesn't do as Itachi says right?" Temari's eyes began to tear up as he pulled her closer to him, squeezing her wrist more and more. He then pulled out the kunai he kept in his drawer, it was her punishment. "Gomen nasai Itachi sama." her voice was full of fear. He laughed at her and lowered the kunai to her already painful forearm and he then cut her.

Temari gasped as she didn't feel immediate pain, seconds later it set in. He let go of her wrist then shoved her causing her to hit the floor. This was the first time he's ever inflicted pain on her like this. It scared her more than anything. She looked at her bleeding arm and now slightly bruised wrist then looked at him. Itachi was standing up and gave her one final look before walking out. Temari sat there longer and watched her own blood. "I hate him! Why did I do this to myself. I'm so dumb." she said to herself. She eventually got up and went inside the bathroom where she cleaned her wounds and examined her arm. She had a slight flashback of the previous night. She remembered him pulling her into the den and pulling the syringe out the drawer that was all.

She took a look at the marks all over her face. She wanted to die, she tried escaping him and killing herself but it never worked. He'd always say he loved her no matter what and didn't want her to go. She was a fool because she believed him. Temari looked at the small mark on her arm as she thought about what happened last night. She couldn't remember nothing past him taking the syringe out the drawer and awaking this morning. It was awkward. "What happened?" she said softly.

"I put something inside of you." Itachi said now behind her in the doorway. Temari jumped. "That syringe was filled with something to put you to sleep and a special potion like liquid. I also put some of my chakra inside of your body as part of a jutsu that no village has ever seen. It's often used to help your comrades but why would I do something to help you? Now no matter where you are I can always see you and you can never leave me Temari san. If you try to do anything to harm me you will suffer great consequences and the answer to solve it all is in this tube." he said holding it in front of her.

Temari's eyes widen at what she was hearing. "That's right Temari san you are all mine for ever, just like you wanted remember?" he told her. Temari had a flash back of that day.

"_I guess I'm trying to say I love you Itachi and I don't ever want to leave you. I want to be yours forever and ever!" Temari said pulling him into a strong embrace. Itachi didn't hug her back and simply looked down to the kunoichi that was holding him. He gave a small slightly sinister smile and placed one hand on her back. "You wont ever lose me Temari, I'll be very sure of that." _

Temari snapped back out of her flashback. "You have been planning this for a while haven't you?" she said pointing at him. Itachi smirked. "You said you wanted to be with me forever." he began walking towards her. He stroked her cheek but she smacked his hand down and looked at the ground. "Don't you touch me!" she said in a strong dominant voice. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she kept her attention to the floor. Itachi kept the smirk upon his face. "Did you just hit me?" he asked. There was a silence from the now brave kunoichi who was pepped up on anger. "I asked you a question." his strong voice echoed. "Yes I did." she said as she slowly concentrated her gaze in his direction. "What are you going to do about it?" her bravery shined through.

Itachi looked at her. "Absolutely nothing." he said. He turned around and preceded to walk out of the doorway and away from the bathroom. Temari let out a sigh of relief once he left. She held one hand on her chest and the other was on the sink, she was slightly bent over breathing heavily. "That was the scariest thing of my life." she said. "I wonder why he didn't do anything, oh well." Temari continued to work on the scars on her face somewhat worried.

Itachi was in his den, hands down on the desk from anger. He looked at the wall before him. "Nothing yet." he said pulling out a katana. He turned and went back towards the bathroom. Temari was washing her face when Itachi came up behind her. She let out a shriek once she felt the cold blade of the katana at her throat. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" he asked. Temari couldn't say a word. "What's wrong you can't be as brave now huh? You must have forgotten my past. I killed my entire family just to test my abilities, you can imagine what I'd do to a bitch like you." he whispered in her ear. This alone scared Temari as she had no idea what to do.

"Do that again and see what happens." he said. "I love you Temari san, I don't want to kill you but if you make me I will." he said to her. He moved the katana from her throat and walked off. Temari was so shaken she didn't move for about five minutes. He returned to her moments later with the same evil look in his eyes. "I'll be back in about three hours or so. Don't leave because I'm watching you." he turned and left out of their apartment. Temari fell to her knees and simply cried. Annoyed that she allowed him to control her life, but she loved him that was all to it.

Another month of Temari's pointless, painful life went by and everyday was one beating after another. She was too afraid to leave the house even if he let her, all because of that unknown jutsu he did against her. Temari opened her eyes one morning to see that Itachi wasn't in the bed next to her.

"Itachi sama?" she said touching the empty spot next to her. She sat up and looked around the small room, he was nowhere to be found. Temari slowly got out of the bed and ventured out of the room in search of her lover. As soon as she stood she was stricken with a highly unpleasant feeling in her mouth, with that she darted to the bathroom. Temari heard the sound of banging dishes in the kitchen, she decided to go see. "Itachi sama?" she asked peering into the kitchen. There he was slamming random dishes on the ground and breaking anything in his sight.

"Itachi sama, are you alright?" she asked. He peered up at her with a small evil smile on his face. "No I'm not alright." he said. Itachi grabbed the closest thing to him and it just happened to be a knife and threw it in her direction. It barely missed her as she quickly darted out the way. "Itachi sama, what's wrong?" she asked in a panic. "He's a bitch!" he roared.

"Who?" "Kisame. He's been stealing money from me all this time!" he said tearing the kitchen apart more and more. "What are you talking about?" Temari asked trying to get to his side as she avoided the things being thrown. "The Akatsuki's money?" she asked. Itachi looked at her. "No! I don't care about their money. This is my personal money we're talking about here! All this time he was nice was because he was taking my money bit by bit." he said finally calming down.

"Why didn't you see it with your Sharingan?" Temari asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "Then you!" he shouted. "Me?" "Yes you! You knew about this didn't you?" he said accusing her gaining his rage back. Temari was shocked at his accusation. "Me?…No…no of course not… Itachi sama." she said stumbling over words which instantly made him feel otherwise. "Liar!" he shouted.

"No Itachi sama. I didn't know." she said pleading her innocence. He glared at her out the corner of his eye. "It doesn't matter about $1500 dollars is gone (whatever the equal amount of ryou is) of my money. Something that'll never get back." Temari looked at her lover wishing she could help him, but it was hard to care knowing that she'd be getting beaten soon over it.

"Did you tell him your accusations?" she asked. Itachi kept his head low. "No. There's no point. I rather not accuse and assume something I have no proof of. When you assume you make an ass out of yourself…." he finished. Temari began to feel sick once again but fought it off. "Is there anything you'd like me to do aside from clean the kitchen?" Itachi stood up with his back facing Temari. "No." he simply said as he left the kitchen and went towards the den. Once he passed Temari he stopped, both of their backs facing each other. Itachi suddenly pulled out a kunai and wrapped it around Temari's throat and at the same time holding her arms behind her.

Temari let out a gasp as he held the kunai at her throat. "If I found out you have anything to do with this….No I don't care if you did or not. You're not worth killing, all you are nothing but a worthless bitch." he said into her ear. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as she was mostly afraid of what he would do to her. Itachi grabbed her by her hair and shoved her his hardest causing her to run into the counter next to the sink.

She collapsed to the ground and Itachi stood over her. With a small but dominant amount of his force he punched the kunoichi in her face nearly breaking her jaw. She yelped in pain as he laughed at her. "That made me feel a little bit better." he said. Before leaving the kitchen he kicked her in her leg then walked away. Temari's face was very sore now, she couldn't even touch it. She eventually got up and put the kitchen back in order just as Itachi wanted then went to check on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror and instantly began to cry. "Why me?" she questioned. Once again she began to feel sick and not to mention have the most powerful headache ever. The queasy feeling overpowered her, she knelt beside the toilet and began to throw up violently. "Because you wanted me forever and ever. That's _why you_?" Itachi said appearing behind her. She looked up at Itachi in between vomiting as she thought of every swear to say to him, but couldn't speak not one. That famed smirk came across his face as he looked at her.

Temari then flushed the toilet and wiped the excess vomit from around her mouth. Itachi just looked at her. "What's wrong with you? You weren't sick before? Don't tell me I have to take you to the doctor or something." he said agitated. She just glared at him with anger in her eyes, she often hated Itachi but at the same time she loved him more than anything. Itachi then left and went into the den. Temari felt really sick as she dragged herself to the bedroom, she was very nauseous and had a variety of other problems mostly a pounding head.

"Why do I feel so bad?" she said. She just continued to lay there hoping the pain would go away, it didn't of course. Hours went by when Itachi noticed that his "human punching bag" wasn't around, he decided to go investigate what she was up to. He searched all over calling out her name like a serial killer or pedophile luring a child with some candy. He found her on the bed looking as terrible as ever, she had a small trash can next to her to be there if she vomited again.

Itachi looked at Temari's unsatisfactory state and went into "pretending to care and be there for you" mode, this was only because his "training dummy" seemed ill. "What's the matter my Temari san?" he asked rushing to her side and placing his arm around her head. "I'm sick, all I do is throw up and have a bad headache." she managed to get out. "Have you eaten?" "Hai, but it comes back up." Itachi moved away at that point and retired to his office.

"I know it can't be that jutsu, that's for sure. Maybe since she seems to be really sick I'll allow her to go to the doctor. Can I trust her to go alone? I'll be out tomorrow…doing some business though. I need someone to make sure she doesn't try to do anything she'll regret." he said pacing the floor. He then went back to the bedroom where he let Temari know she was allowed to go out to the doctor tomorrow.

"I'll be back by 2, so that means you will be as well. Understood?" he said in his authoritative voice. "Hai." Temari replied. She wanted to but didn't dare ask where he was going, the rule being if he doesn't tell you're not suppose to know.

The next day

Temari awakened and felt better than she did the day before, surprisingly. She looked next to her to see Itachi wasn't in the bed with her but he left a note. Temari read it.

"_I'll be back by two, when I walk in the door you better be inside as well. Don't forget that jutsu I put against you. Don't go anywhere aside from the doctor….I'm watching you."_

It wasn't romantic in any sorts but it allowed her to know where she stood. Temari looked at the clock to see it was about eight or so. She didn't have much time them, she hurried to get ready. She hadn't been outside in about two weeks or so, the apartment was her prison. She was all dressed and walked out the door, it felt strange.

Temari and Itachi lived in an isolated area away from most of the villages but Temari only trusted one medical nin and that was Tsunade. It was worth the hour long journey to Konoha because Tsunade was the best. Temari jumped from limb to limb to get to Konoha. It'd been easier on her fan but that was retrieved by Itachi after she used it against him once. The time went by rather quickly but she finally arrived at the Konoha gate, which was guarded by Kotetsu and Izumo. They instantly recognized her and was just astonished that she still existed.

They allowed the once arrogant blonde kunoichi to pass the gate without any kind of obstruction. Temari walked through the streets as people cleared a path for her. She had on a special headdress to cover the marks all over her face, but they could tell by her eyes and the small pieces of thick blonde hair that peeked out that it was Temari indeed.

She eventually made it to Hokage's office where Sakura let her in, not sure who she was at first. "Who is it?" Tsunade asked Sakura. "I'm not sure but she told me to tell you, love has no beginning and no end and it starts with me forever a friend." Sakura said as she recited Temari's words. Tsunade instantly froze. _"Temari.." _she breathed out. "Let her in."

The doors to the office opened to reveal a masked figure wearing a simple black kimono to match the lace type scarf covering her face. "Who is this stranger?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, this is Temari." Tsunade told her. Sakura gasped in astonishment. "The sister of the Kazekage? But I thought she was-" "Sakura, you may leave now." Sakura was upset but left closing the door behind her.

"So what brings Sabaku no Temari to Konoha?" Tsunade asked. There was a silence. "It's been a while huh?" Temari said. "Hai, you left with him a year ago and abandoned your duties here in Konoha as well. Where are you now?" "With him." The silence resumed. Tsunade was mad that Temari was still with him. "Why are you here and what's with the covering on your face?" she asked. Temari turned to the side.

"I came to seek your medical expertise Tsunade sama." Tsunade looked at the missing Suna kunoichi and had heart for her. She called Sakura and Shizune. "Get her set for a thorough examination." The girls nodded and went out. Sakura took off to prepare the room while Shizune prepared Temari. Tsunade sat at her desk thinking. "Temari appears after all this time, it has to be something bad and what's with the covering on her face? Whatever it is I know who did it…."

T. B. C


	3. Conclusion This is love

Prologue: Past Problems Bring Future Choices

Tsunade washed her hands once she received the word that Temari was ready. She entered the room as Sakura waited along side Temari for Tsunade. The door to the small room closed behind her. "So what's the problem?" Tsunade asked her. "I have a headache and I've been vomiting a lot."

"That's all?" Tsunade asked she noticed that Temari kept the covering on her face. "Umm Sakura I said thorough exam." she voiced slightly touching her own face. "She refused to remove it." Sakura said. Tsunade looked back at Temari. "Temari, what are you hiding under there?" she asked. Temari looked away and kept silent. Tsunade went closer to her and began to remove the covering herself, Temari allowed her to as tears began to flow before it was even removed.

Tsunade could see bruises, redness and slight bleeding as she slowly moved it down from the kunoichi's jade eyes. "Oh Temari san." Tsunade said. Sakura got a slight glimpse at her face as well and cringed. "Temari, did _he_ do this to you? And don't lie to me either." Tsunade said looking at each and every mark. Temari wiped her tears. "Sakura get me something to clean and fix this with." "Right away."

"Did he do this Temari?" "Hai! Is that what you want to hear! Happy now Tsunade? I came here about the other issues not my face!" "Why Temari san? Why do you of all people let him hurt you like this?" "He loves me! He's the only one that ever can and will love me!" Tsunade looked at her then turned her head. "You're a fool Temari. Of all the ambassadors for Konoha I always chose you, you know why? Because you were the best, but if you let some guy abuse you then you're nothing in this village you know that?" This made Temari cry slightly.

Sakura returned with some items for her face and cleaned it while Tsunade prepared for the examination. She tested Temari from head to toe and even did blood work to ensure it wasn't nothing too serious. After about an hour of poking, prodding and sticking with needles Tsunade had an answer, but not one she wanted.

Temari began to rise up keeping the sheet over her. "So what is it?" Temari asked. "Well Temari, it seems you're…unfortunately….pregnant." An eerie silence filled the room as those words hit Temari like a ton of bricks. "Come again?" "Unfortunately the only thing wrong with you aside from your crazy issue of thinking he hits you out of love is you're pregnant." _"Me being pregnant…that's crazy. Does my name belong in that sentence?" _she thought to herself.

"Good luck." Tsunade said. "You can come back once you get rid of him, until then there's nothing more I can do." "What? You can't do that!" "Yes, I can. Actually I can place a ban against you in this village if I wanted to just to ensure you don't come back." Temari was upset and grabbed her kimono and quickly got dressed. Just before leaving she turned to Tsunade. "Just because he has a different way of showing his love doesn't mean that it's wrong. It makes him unique." Temari then slammed the door and ran back…home. Tsunade looked at the door and thought heavily of Temari. "It's unique alright, so unique it hurts."

She had made numerous stops along the way, she was still in shock that those words came out of Tsunade's mouth. "This can't be true. Can it?" she said. Next thing she knew it was about 1:30 and she was an hour away from the house, she knew she'd be in a lot of trouble if she didn't get back in time.

It was exactly 2:00 when Temari fell to the floor of the living room. The door opening moments later as Itachi appeared. "You made it back. What was wrong with you?" he demanded. Temari didn't want to tell him because she had trouble adjusting herself. "Nothing too serious, just the flu. It should be gone in a week or so." she blatantly lied. _"More like nine months or so." _she thought.

Three months later

Temari began to eat profusely over the next three months as her appetite began to catch up with her. Itachi slightly noticed but didn't think much of it. She hadn't been to another doctor since finding out so she had no idea what kind of state the baby growing inside her was in. She kept her pregnancy well hidden from Itachi although her stomach wasn't a huge mass more like a small melon right now. She'd often rub her belly while she showered wondering what it was, that was the only time she could where she'd have privacy, Itachi was often around her. But he wasn't paying much attention to her as he was too busy trying to capture Kisame in his little game.

Temari's clothes were getting too small as some of her items could reveal the small melon like mass of a belly she had, she avoided those items. She had to tie her obi over her stomach because above or below it would have made it more clear. When situations came that allowed her to turn to one side and see a side silhouette she often mask it by reaching for something to hid it inconspicuously, like a bag or towel, whatever was close to her.

Then the fateful day came, it had happen he learned the truth of his money. It wasn't Kisame after all. It was the one and only…Konan. She was robbing Itachi blind, until he found out it was her. Itachi was in a severe rage and began to take it out on Temari.

"I had no idea Itachi sama!" "Yes you did! You knew this whole time and you never told me!" he said accusing her. "No I had no clue!" Itachi pushed her into the wall next to the bathroom. "You probably was helping her weren't you, you worthless piece of shit!" "No!" Temari screamed. She stumbled to the bedroom to find something to guard herself with or hide behind was more like it. Itachi smacked her with a lot of force cause her to do a spin then hit the bed.

He walked away punching a hole in the wall out of frustration. Temari took her chance to attempt to run but that was stopped once Itachi saw her. "Oh no you don't." he said. He grabbed her by her hair and flung her around causing her to smack against the wall. Temari tried her hardest to get away but she couldn't, it was hopeless. Itachi began throwing random things within his grasp at her. He flung a kunai at her and a few shuriken, thankfully she dodged them all. He grabbed the final kunai and charged for her as she was curled against the wall.

He was about to force it inside her chest, but she let out a final plea for being released by shouting out the one and only thing that came to her mind. "Itachi sama I'm pregnant!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. There was a moment of silence as she didn't feel immediate pain of the kunai that was suppose to be lunged into her. Her breaths becoming slower as she opened her eyes to see Itachi standing there and the kunai at his feet. He had his normal look of anger on his face, but not crazed anger like a moment ago.

He simply walked out the room without saying a word. This left Temari sitting there, alone, crying. Normally this news would be a good thing but as far as Temari knew she was going to be killed for this. She slowly was beginning to adjust to the stranger inside her body, as a matter of fact she liked it.

Temari mustered up the courage to go confront Itachi about this. She went to where he always was, his den. Temari tapped lightly on the door then stood next to it, her back against the wall. She wasn't allowed in his den without his permission. Itachi came to the door and closed it behind him. The two stood there in a silence, it was so quiet you could hear nothing but their breaths in tune with one another.

"You were kidding about the whole being pregnant thing right?" he asked looking at her. Tears continued down her face. "No Itachi sama. It's true I'm pregnant and have been for a while now." Silence once again. "How far are you then?" "About four months now."

"What?!" Itachi shouted, it made Temari jump. "What do you mean four months?! So that's what was wrong with you then. So this is your problem right?" he said as he took a few steps. "Huh?" "This isn't my kid that's for sure. You did cheat on me then." he said in a terrifyingly calm tone. "No…no Itachi sama. I never cheated on you this is your baby sir." she said. He glared at her.

Thoughts raced through Itachi's head. _"She can't be by my side now. I'm not the father of that kid that's for damn sure. Even if it's mine I'm not doing anything with it. I'll just get rid of her." _He then turned to Temari and touched her face softly. Suddenly without warning he smacked her hard, just as he did before. "Baka!" he said to her. "You expect me to care for a child and with all people you. I barely even gave a shit about you, now you spring this I'm pregnant crap on me!"

Temari was confused as she grasped the small tummy she had. Itachi noticed this and looked at her stomach as he could now see wasn't as small as he thought it was. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" he began. "Go back to Suna. I don't want you or that baby in my house anymore. I already told you Temari I love you and want you forever but this ruined it. If you want me back you get rid of that thing inside of you, or I'll do it myself." he voiced in a heavy tone.

That made Temari highly afraid as she wanted Itachi and she wanted her baby. She wanted them to be a family. "I'm sorry Itachi sama. I love you too and I want you forever but I can't get rid of our baby!" she pleaded. "What do you mean _our baby_? That's your kid not mine. Get the fuck out of my house!" he shouted at her. Temari sat there as tears consumed her eyes. "Go pack your shit and get the fuck out now!" he shouted slamming the door to the den as he disappeared inside.

She sat there crying her eyes out gripping her swollen belly. "Ita- Itachi sama. I'm sorry please don't leave me." she said laying on the ground outside the door crying more and more. "Gomen nasai!" she continued but there was no use as Itachi meant what he said and stood his ground. Temari sat there for about two minutes when it hit her. _"Get out…" _his words echoed in her head. "I can leave and he's letting me this time. I'm free from him." she thought. She slowly but surely stood up and walked back to her room and began to pack her bag.

"_I love you Temari san and I don't want anyone else to have you…."_ his words continued to play in her mind. She sobbed through the whole process of gathering her things but she did it. Before she knew it she was completely packed and ready to go. She walked to the front door then paused, she'd left something behind something very important. She bravely knocked back on his office door, he growled for her to leave. "No!" she said as firm as ever. "Not without _my _property sir." Itachi didn't reply to her for about a minute and a half. The door opened slightly and he practically threw Temari's iron fan out in her direction before he slammed it once again. Temari picked it up and smiled. "Now I'm ready to leave." Temari had finally left Itachi's grasp and was on her way back to Suna but was troubled at what her brothers would do once they learned of her condition.

Sunagakure

There she stood before them her brothers Kazekage Gaara and master puppeteer Kankuro. Gaara looked at his sister who he hadn't seen in almost a year and a half or so. He was amazed she was back and with this news at that. Him and Kankuro wished she'd left him alone and return to the village as well on her own but she didn't. Now she was back with this big a shock expecting everything to be alright. It was far from that.

"You're four months pregnant with Uchiha Itachi's baby and you want to come back to the village?" Gaara said. "Yes." "I'm sorry Temari but that's not possible." he said looking out the window. "Wait what? This is my village isn't it? I'm a member of Suna right?" she said.

"_Was_. You _was _a member before you took off with him. Once we didn't approve of your relationship you told us and this village off. Remember?"

"_What do you mean you don't approve?" Temari yelled at her brothers. "It's not something we agree with Temari." Kankuro said. "Fine." she said walking towards to the door, but before walking out she looked at her brothers. "I hate both of you and this village for making these stupid ass rules!" Temari grasped the forehead protector that was around her neck and pulled it off. She walked over to the Kazekage's desk and took the kunai that laid there. She raised it high above her and with all her might forced the kunai into the thick metal until it broke through, then slide it across making a long slash in it. _

_Kankuro and Gaara was astonished at what she did before them. She slammed the kunai down and held up the forehead protector and passed it to her brothers. "This is my headband now. I will be with Itachi sama forever and I'll never come back to this village for anything, that's my promise. I no longer belong to Sunagakure!" _

"That was a long time ago Gaara, get over it. I need somewhere to stay, me and my baby." she pleaded. "I'm sorry Temari but you're not allowed to live back in this village, after dismantling your forehead protector like you did, you made it clear that you don't want to come back. Just as Sasori did." he told her.

"Yeah Temari missing nin's aren't allowed back in any village, you proclaimed that you are a missing nin after ruining your forehead protector." Kankuro said. Temari was silent. "What do I do now?" "I don't know. But you have to find somewhere to be but it can't be here. Missing nin's aren't aloud back into the village they left." Gaara told her. She touched her belly and looked at them. Gaara then just happened to see the marks on her face he didn't say anything all he did was groan at the sight of it. Temari's placement was out of their hands, she ventured out of the village to her last and only hope. Tsunade.

Konoha

"Temari san, so you haven't seen a doctor since? Now you come back some four months later and expect me to help you with everything?" Tsunade said. "Please Tsunade hime. I have no where else to turn, Gaara shunned me for being pregnant with Itachi's baby and for proclaiming my independence from Suna…" "Wait what?" Tsunade interrupted. "What independence? Don't tell me you sided with that fool and became a missing nin?" Temari bowed her head in embarrassment. Tsunade looked at her, just stunned that Temari was in so deep and with Itachi at that. "Please Tsunade! All I'm asking for is a job and a place to raise my baby, nothing more. I want to have this baby as my own and I want to give him or her everything."

Tsunade was rather impressed with Temari's plea. Tsunade shined a small smile and stood up. "Well let's check on that baby and we'll go from there. I have to know everything he did to you Temari alright? No keeping anything." "Okay Tsunade sama." Tsunade placed her arm around Temari and led her down the hall. "Let's see what we can do. Now, Temari raising the child of Uchiha Itachi in the leaf village and you being a missing sand nin won't be easy, you know that right?…."

Four and a half months later

Temari was settled into her apartment in Konoha and Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and many others were right by her side helping her mostly Sakura. Unfortunately she wasn't making much of anything when it came to money. She wasn't allowed to work as a Jounin sensei due to her condition and her status as well. She helped out in the flower shop with Ino and that allowed her enough to afford her rent each month.

It was hard and many villagers treated her badly by calling her names and stuff of that nature. But she was going to have this baby within a months time if they liked it or not. She knew she was in for massive pain but it didn't phase her. Living in a village where everyone hates you sure beats the hell out of your lover using you to practice his new jutsu's and stuff on. Temari had told Tsunade about the jutsu Itachi did against her and Tsunade immediately went to work on it.

After days, seemed more like weeks, of endless research Tsunade came to an answer to Temari's problem. There was no way to extract the powers of the jutsu from her but as far as the antidote goes once she succumbed to the effects Tsunade found a way around it. It was more of a generic, medical antidote compared to Itachi's direct source. It couldn't erase anything but it could make the effects less painful.

Temari and Sakura went outside and took a long walk despite what people would say when they'd see Temari. They went out for some ice cream, Sakura's treat. As they stopped by a park Temari had a odd feeling within her mind as she walked around. She felt someone that she knew was near by but a quick search revealed nothing. She shrugged it off and continued her way.

Once she was back inside her apartment she took a quick look around to see the crib and other baby things, it made her smile. She rubbed her belly. "I can't wait until your born." she said to the unborn child. Temari sat around her house and did nothing the rest of the day, it was about 8:30 when she had the urge to take a walk back in the park as she was revisited by that feeling once again.

"I know I felt something strange here before, something familiar. What was it?" she asked. She walked around for almost an hour until she came to the edge of the park and leaned against a tree, that's when she felt something once again. Temari jumped back from the tree and looked at it. She walked around it until she came upon something carved into the tree. It was hard to read because of the darkness but she strained to see it.

"_With this ring, I thee wed. Forever you will be mine." _ That's all it said and Temari turned her head to the side. "Interesting. Apparently someone here in Konoha was in love." she said. Then Temari screamed out in pain as she felt the worst pain imaginable in her stomach. She could barely hold herself up because it was so painful. The pain came again, this pain was worse than any battle or mission she was on. "What is this…" she said gripping her stomach. "Tsunade sama!!!!!!" she shouted out loud.

Tsunade was in her office about to fill out the last sheet of paper before going to bed when she faintly heard the ear piercing shriek. "Shizune?" "Hai?" "Did someone just call me? Or was it you?" she asked. Shizune looked around, thinking Tsunade had gone crazy. "Umm, no Tsunade sama." she said. Tsunade thought she was crazy and went back to her work. Moments later she heard the scream once again. Tsunade slammed the pen on the desk and went to her window. "I heard something, it sounded like…. "Tsunade sama!!!!" she scream was louder than before. "It's Temari!?" she jumped.

While a Neji's house Tenten heard Temari's cry out and ran into the direction she hear it from. Neji's house wasn't that far from the park either, Tenten was staying there until the he arrived back from the war that all the men in Konoha were fighting in. Tenten got to Temari's side first and when she did Temari gripped her shirt and yanked her down. "Help me!!! I want this baby out of me now!" she shouted. "We have to get to Tsunade sama first." Tenten told her trying to get her to move. "Forget Tsunade sama! Take one of your weapons and rip this baby out of me as soon as possible!"

Tenten looked at her. "That must be painful." she thought. "What are you waiting for Tenten? Rip this baby out now!" Temari said looking a lot like her brother Gaara in a crazed mood. "I…I can't. Just come on, I can get you to Tsunade sama really fast." she told her. "No! Give me the kunai now!" Temari said reaching for Tenten's holster. Tenten looked at Temari and then something overcame her. Tenten smacked Temari hard in her face and then grabbed her by her collar.

"Look damnit! I'm not giving you any type of weapon so get over it! I'm taking you to Tsunade sama so just shut up and quiet down!" Tenten told her. Temari just looked at Tenten and instantly became silent. Temari was having flashbacks of her relationship with Itachi, it made her cry. Tenten didn't notice the tears in Temari's eyes as she tried her hardest to carry her to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade's Office

Tenten suddenly burst in the doors with a now silent Temari over her shoulder, but once a contraction came about that was short lived. "Tsunade sama!" Tenten announced. "Tenten? Temari?" Tsunade said. "I think she's about to have the baby!" she told her. "Shizune, get the room ready at the hospital!" Tsunade commanded. Moments later Sakura and Hinata appeared. "Sakura help Tenten with Temari. Hinata go help out Shizune. Now!"

The scene at Tsunade's office was a hectic one, as all the girls ran franticly back in forth as they aided to Temari's screams of pain. They rushed her off to Konoha hospital where the nurses on call wasn't phased that Temari was about to give birth. They took their time preparing things all because Temari was a missing nin and was closely associated with the Akatsuki, they believed that she wasn't important and she could "wait." Tsunade took notice.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" she shouted at them. "As Hokage and your boss I demand you all treat her like a patient should be treated. Now get to work!" she shouted. All the nurses began running in a frantic state just as they were. "Sorry about that Temari." "It's okay." she said unconcerned. "Temari, something's not right with you what is it?" Tsunade asked her.

"Tenten san, she yelled at me and hit me earlier, it reminded me of Itachi…that's all." Tsunade looked at Tenten, who heard the whole thing. "Oh, Temari san. I'm so sorry about that. It's just you were…." "Don't apologize Tenten. You made me realize why I rather be treated worse than everyone else opposed to being with Itachi." Temari said as she felt another contraction. Hinata then came up the group. "Tsunade sama, the room is ready." "Good! Quickly get her in there!"

A span of ten minutes had passed and Tsunade was preparing for the birth of Temari's baby. "Breathe Temari san!" she instructed. Sakura was using her healing chakra to lessen the pain of Temari's contractions, naturally Temari never noticed it all because she was too wrapped up in the anxiety of the coming event. "Look Temari, breathe alright?" Shizune said. Temari looked at her and gripped her hand. "I can't breathe you ass!!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs, this was because she had no medication at all it was feeling all the pain of her contractions.

"Temari san, when Shizune counts to five, push your absolute hardest until I say stop." Tsunade said as she prepared herself. "Shut up woman! Just get this troublesome kid out of me!" she shouted. Tsunade looked at Temari and raised an eyebrow. _"Troublesome kid?" _She then looked at Shizune and they nodded together, meaning they were ready.

"Ichi, Ni, San, Shi Go, Push!" Shizune said. Temari pushed her hardest and nearly broke poor Tenten's hand. Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. They continued this another three times as Temari felt every inch of the baby's head crowning. The room was extremely tense as Temari continued to scream and everyone was so agitated with her screaming. "Push!" "I hate you Itachi!!" she shouted out.

Moments Later

"….It's a…It's a boy!" Tsunade said. There was a silence in the room as everyone looked at the little bundle that Tsunade was holding. They got a quick glance before Sakura took him off for a quick check up. Temari was panting heavily, trying to recover from the previous events. Tenten looked at her swollen and twisted hand. "Ouch! That looks painful." Hinata said. "I'm not ever doing that again."

Sakura bought the newborn to his mother. Temari held him in her arms as she looked at her son for the first time. "So you were the one in there all that time huh?" The infant adjusted his eyes and looked at his mother. "What's his name?" Hinata asked. "….Akira….Uchiha Akira." Temari said. She softly touched his nose and smiled. "So this is love…"

The End

The continuation of this story is called: "Past Problems Bring Future Choices." It's up. Thanx for reading.


End file.
